


Locker Note (Cronus X Reader)

by AlexSpring



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Ampora - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, cronus - Freeform, cronus X reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpring/pseuds/AlexSpring
Summary: My wish for you...-Cronus





	Locker Note (Cronus X Reader)

The bell rings, signaling that seventh hour was over. You sigh a relief and put your notebook back into your backpack. You grab your text book and leave the classroom.

  
You walk upstairs to your locker, nudging your way through the crowd of kids. Some kids sneer and shove you, but you pay no mind. You are tired, and want to go home to study.

  
After a few minutes of crowd-nudging, you make it to you locker. You unlock it, and a paper falls out.

  
Dear (f/n),

My wish for you is to be happy. I may not be the one to give that to you, but you deserve it.

-CA

  
You flip the paper over to see if there was any other identification to who it was. It was written in purple ink, and you only knew a few boys who write in purple ink.

  
Eridan is the first one to your mind, but you cross him out immediately. He didn't like you, mainly because of your moilrailship with his dancestor. You look closer at the note, and make up your mind.

  
***

  
The bus ride home is boring. You sit and stare out the window while your music plays. Your phone alerts you.

  
It's a message from Cronus on Trollian.

  
You go back and forth with him, making small talk. After five minutes, he asks you.

  
_Is there something wrong?_

  
You stop at the question and think.

  
_No, it's just I've been thinking._

  
_About what?_

  
_I found a note in my locker, and I don't know who it's from._

  
You wait for a response. Usually, Cronus was good at responding quickly, but this time, it was almost ten minutes before he responded.

  
_What did you think of it?_

 

You take a deep breath.

  
  
_I'd like to know who wrote it, honestly._

  
The bus stops, and you get off. On the ten minute walk home, you receive no message.

  
_Cronus?_

  
_Would you mind meeting me after school, (f/n)?_

  
You stare at the screen, your heart doing flips and your stomach churning. You respond quickly as you lock your front door.

  
***

  
You stand outside of Cronus's seventh hour, which was in a different building as yours. Cronus finishes talking to Meenah and walks over to you.

  
"How's your day been, (f/n)," he looks over at you, a slight waver to his words (which you found adorable).

  
"I guess it's been okay. Boring as hell, though," you say. He nods and chuckles a little.

  
"Why'd you want to meet me after school?" You ask him. His pace becomes a little bit faster.

  
"I—uh—can give you a ride after school. I thought you wouldn't mind. You're house isn't too far from mine," a faint purple blush spreads across his cheeks, but it was just faint enough to almost be missed. But you caught it.

  
"Sure. Actually, I appreciate it a lot. I hate riding the bus." You say. He nods, and opens the door to the building. You both walk over to the student parking together.

  
You get to his car, and start to open the door, but it was locked. Cronus looks over at you.

  
"What is it, Cronus?" You ask. He blushes, this time more noticeable.

  
"You know about that letter, right, (f/n)?" He mumbles. You nod.

  
"I—"

  
"I know it was from you, Cronus." You interrupt. He looks at you.

  
"H-how?" He asks. You smile.

  
"No one else here writes in purple ink." He blushes again.

  
"So...what did you think?" He looks at you. You think.

  
"I think..." You look away for a moment.

  
"That I'd be even more happy with you," you smile. He jumps a little.

  
"W-what?"

  
"Let's start driving, dude," you say. He nods and unlocks the car doors. You slid in.

  
You turn to look at Cronus, who is putting the keys in. You smile.

  
"Hey, Cronus," you say. He turns to look at you.

  
"Yeah—"

  
Your lips meet with his. He is tense at first, but melts into it.

  
"Would you mind leaving me locker notes from now on?"


End file.
